Many corn headers for agricultural combines are presently built and supported so as to be positionable relatively close to the ground when propelled in a forward direction over a field, so as to be better capable of harvesting corn downed by high winds, driven rain, snow, hail, insect infestations such as corn borers, and the like. A corn header typically includes a pair of end hoods, one at each sideward end of the header, and a plurality of crop dividers at spaced intervals between the end hoods, also known as snouts, which separate and define a plurality of forward to rearward extending crop gathering channels, including one channel beside each end hood, for receiving the rows of corn as the corn header is moved forwardly over the field. Each crop gathering channel typically includes apparatus such as gathering chains and snapping rolls for stripping and separating the ears from the stalks and directing the ears into an auger which carries them to the inlet of a feeder of the combine.
A problem that has been observed, however, is that the end hoods of the lower headers are also lower compared to earlier models, which can result in ears of corn from upper portions of taller standing corn plants having a greater tendency to fall or otherwise be lost over the end hood when being harvested. The stalks of the taller plants holding the ears can also bend or fold sidewardly over the end hood such that the ears are not easily and regularly brought into the crop gathering channel and thus are lost.
To prevent or limit such losses, numerous guide apparatus, deflectors, and extensions for the end hoods of corn headers are known. Reference, for instance, Greiner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,304, which discloses a crop guide apparatus including means which extend forwardly along the end hood and a cross bar apparatus for blocking and limiting further rearward movement of upper portions of stalks, which means and cross bar are adjustable upwardly and downwardly and sidewardly to a limited extent to compliment adjustability of the row crop dividers and to accommodate a variety of row crop widths and heights. Reference also Mossman U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,076, which discloses a fender extension for a corn harvester which utilizes a flexible plastic sheet supported on a rearwardly extending cantilevered portion mounted at a forward location on an end divider or hood for deflecting the corn ears into the crop gathering area.
Such known devices may work well for standing corn. However, in some instances, it is anticipated that it would be better not to use such devices, particularly when harvesting downed corn, and the devices are not easily removable or movable out of the way, particularly when a harvesting operation will entail harvesting some areas of standing corn and some of downed corn. This may arise, for instance, when planting varieties of corn that are resistant to insects such as corn borers. When planting varieties of corn that are genetically modified to be insect resistant, farmers are often encouraged to plant some areas or rows with a non-insect resistant variety of corn, to retard or prevent the occurrence of the targeted insects becoming resistant to or overcoming the insect repellence or resistance aspects in the corn. As a result, this non-resistant corn is more likely to become infested and downed by the insect infestation. Harvesting downed corn can be difficult, as the corn may fall in different directions and become tangled. When harvesting the downed corn, the corn header is typically lowered and driven into the corn plants, which may tend to drape over and envelope the snouts. If guide apparatus, deflectors, or extensions are present, the corn plants may be pushed forward by them, or can snag on them so as to require manual clearance and removal. An anticipated shortcoming, therefore, of the known devices is that, although some are adjustable to some extent, and/or may be removable with significant effort, they are not quickly and easily movable from a deployed position to an out of the way or stored position or location while still remaining on the corn head, for those instances when use is not desired or required, and then back to the deployed position.
Thus, what is sought is an extension or deflector for an end hood of a corn header that overcomes many of the shortcomings and limitations set forth above.